


Не в этом дело

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: — Где мой шоколад? — спросил Неджи, устраиваясь возле Шикамару.— Что? — не понял тот.— Уже четырнадцатое февраля. Где мой шоколад?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 3





	Не в этом дело

**Author's Note:**

> К ДСВ не успела, зато к Белому дню вполне))
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Шикамару ничуть не доставляло дискомфорта, что в их спальне главным был Неджи. Тот умел трахаться со вкусом, увлекая за собой и партнёра.

Неджи выглядел прекрасно, оседлав бёдра Шикамару. Длинные каштановые волосы свободно покрывали его плечи, перетекали на лопатки и талию, прилипая к влажной коже. Без протектора на лбу отчётливо выделялась зелёная печать птицы в клетке, приковывая к себе взгляд даже больше, чем бьякуган. На шее виднелось несколько ярких засосов — Шикамару любил их оставлять, а Неджи ему это разрешал, после подлечивая себя чакрой.

Неджи громко стонал и тяжело дышал, уже не в состоянии произнести нечто членораздельное. И всё же ему было мало. Он пережал несколько тенкецу чуть выше тазовых косточек Шикамару, направляя чакру из них в пах. В член поступило ещё немного крови, делая его больше и твёрже. Теперь можно было двигаться резче, жёстче, как Неджи и любил, не боясь покалечить партнёра.

Чувствуя, что Шикамару вот-вот кончит, Неджи положил руку ему не шею, слегка придушивая. Из-за таких нехитрых манипуляций любовника Шикамару каждый раз ловил кайф до звёздочек перед глазами.

Неджи замер, кончая себе на живот, Шикамару через секунду тоже. Весь в сперме, Неджи вытер себя заранее приготовленными салфетками.

— Где мой шоколад? — спросил он, устраиваясь возле Шикамару.

— Что? — не понял тот.

— Уже четырнадцатое февраля. Где мой шоколад?

— Ну, я же не девушка, — неуверенно пробубнил Шикамару.

— А я вот купил тебе. И дело тут вовсе не в поле, — отвернулся от него Неджи.

— Прости, это была дурацкая шутка. На самом деле я... — Шикамару стушевался под взглядом обернувшегося к нему любовника. — Обязательно куплю его тебе.

Неджи снова отвернулся. Шикамару вздохнул, лишь мысленно произнеся «Как же проблематично», чтобы парень не услышал и не обиделся ещё больше. 

Но что ещё хуже, Неджи был прав. За такой шикарный секс он должен был каждый день покупать ему шоколад, а не только на праздник. И от этой мысли проблема стала ещё более проблемной. Надо было как-то заснуть, чтобы поскорее наступило утро, когда откроются лавки и можно будет купить этот чёртов шоколад. Шикамару, чтобы успокоиться, принялся считать проплывающие облака и незаметно для себя уснул.

***

Шикамару нахмурился, видя, сколько разных видов шоколада и продуктов из него существует. Это было настолько проблематично, что он закрыл глаза и сложил пальцы в круг. Нужно было вспомнить, что нравится Неджи, но ничего из сладкого на ум не приходило. Шикамару вообще думал, что ему сладкое не нравится. Он отогнал эту мысль подальше, ведь не в этом дело.

Метод исключения — отбросить те варианты, которые точно не понравятся Неджи, — тоже не помог. Самым лёгким способом казалось купить всего понемногу, но такое Неджи не оценит. Второй способ — расспросить его однокомандников. Если удастся их найти. Спросить самого Неджи — такой себе вариант. Шикамару из принципа хотелось дойти своим умом, не прибегая ни к чьей помощи. 

Шикамару опустил руки и открыл глаза. Если логика не помогла, значит, надо прислушаться к интуиции. 

И среди множества вариантов ему удалось кое-что выбрать.

***

Это был самый вредный обед в его жизни, а он, вообще-то, лучший друг Чоджи и часто ел вместе с ним. Шикамару подолгу рассасывал молочный шоколад, чтобы подобраться к орешку миндаля, — такие конфеты ему подарил Неджи в обмен на его. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что они могли бы есть каждый свой набор и не только в этот день. Шикамару отогнал её, ещё раз напомнив себе, что не в этом дело.

— Ну как, понравилось? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Неджи, облизывая измазанные шоколадом пальцы. — Но на будущее, я люблю белый шоколад с клубникой.

— Вот как. Хорошо, я запомню, — кивнул Шикамару, сделав мысленную пометку. А позже надо будет где-нибудь ещё записать. Так, на всякий случай. — Дай хоть попробовать, что я тебе выбрал, — сказал он, протягивая руку к уже почти пустой подарочной коробке.

Неджи напряжённо смотрел на приближающуюся руку, так, что Шикамару стало неловко, но ничего не сказал, и Шикамару всё-таки взял конфету.

— Если честно, я выбрал их, потому что они напоминали мне тебя. Я не знал, что ты любишь, — признался он. — Нет, не моё, — вынес он вердикт конфете.

— Чем же? — поинтересовался Неджи.

— Ну, горький шоколад под цвет твоих волос и начинка из черничного мусса под цвет твоих глаз.

— Забавно, никогда бы не подумал, — рассмеялся Неджи и притянул парня к себе для поцелуя.

— Мне удалось загладить свою вину? — уточнил Шикамару, слегка улыбаясь.

— Вполне, — ответил Неджи, похлопав его по груди.

***

Шикамару зацепился взглядом за календарь и поморщился. До 14 марта оставалось каких-то два дня. А сегодня ему как раз выдали зарплату, значительная часть которой, похоже, уйдёт на подарок Неджи. И неважно, что они уже обменялись подарками на День святого Валентина. Он этого заслуживает. Внешне спокойный, этот парень был водоворотом эмоций и держал его в тонусе, не давая расслабиться, что Шикамару считал проблематичным, но тем не менее был благодарен.

Белый шоколад с клубникой (он запомнил). Белые обтягивающие боксеры, которыми Шикамару вряд ли удастся полюбоваться на любовнике, — они будут безжалостно сняты для доступа к кое-чему более привлекательному. Белые свечи, белые розы и белое же вино, а к нему фрукты. И, конечно же, презервативы и смазка — куда же без них. Вечер должен получиться идеальным.

— Вспомнил, значит? — спросил Неджи, кинув взгляд на столик с романтическим ужином перед кроватью.

От его улыбки, открытой, не надменной, не обычной ухмылки, так редко появляющейся на его лице, сердце Шикамару пропустило удар. Он смутился ещё больше, чем когда впервые увидел Неджи обнажённым. И только чувство гордости, что это он причина улыбки возлюбленного, не дало ему совсем растеряться и потерять речь.

— Да. Я учусь на своих ошибках, — улыбнулся он, разливая вино по бокалам.

Неджи отправил конфету в рот, и их долгий вечер начался.


End file.
